I Hate Everything!
by Black and Blue Hood
Summary: Jason's life hasn't been quite as fair to him compared to all the other Robins there'd been, and because of that he isn't quite far to the criminals lives he's taken. But as bad as his luck gets, he is about to get kicked in the ass by karma when his own moral ethics on killing a rapist, is tested when Nightwing forced himself on Jason but not the way he'd thought. WARNING YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 - before IT happened

OMG thank you so much Nekochan114 for editing this!

thank you for editing most of my mistakes and showing me where i went wrong. Seriously this actually helps alot in fixing my literature. there are so many new things i can now watch out for to help improve, i know i said it before over but really just thank you, it was amazing how much you made things clear for me in what i need to fix.

0o0

As shitty as my life gets, growing up on the streets, being killed by a guy who wears make up then rising from the dead and finally finding myself being completely forgotten from everyone I thought were my friends, well what happened to me next is definitely on the list of the biggest shits of my life.

As far as scum bags go, rapists are one of the worst kinds of people. They are the kind that I will gladly cut their balls off and make them suffocate with their own dicks for all the people they had forced themselves on. But of course God likes to be a dick to me and makes sure he gives me plenty of excuses to not torture and murder everyone I want to kill. How do I know? I was about to be raped by my own adoptive brother DICK GRAYSON!

It all started as a simple mission, I had found a slave ring where they kidnapped people in Bludhaven and took them in as sex slaves. I was ready to blow the place up, literally I snuck in and freed all the captives, murdered the people who were using them at the time, made sure all those scum bags didn't even know I did it and loaded bombs into every corner of that fucked building of theirs. Every last one of them would be blown to bits, or THEY WERE GOING TO, until I saw fucking Nightwing swing across the roofs and go inside.

Fuck as much as I hate him, he was pretty much the guardian of this fucked up city, and I was only there because I wanted to make sure this fucking ring was destroyed the moment I found out about its existence. If I pressed the button while he was still inside, it would just leave the criminals to go wild worse than they did before. So what did I do? I fucking went back inside that fucking building to go after that little cunt.

It wasn't much of a problem, I just had to follow the trail of unconscious bodies, and after a while I could hear the sound of men fighting. I stormed through the doors only to find that I wasn't needed. Nightwing was doing pretty good on his own fighting about six guys at the same time, though I wished that fucker chose I better outfit. I could see the shape of his whole body whenever he did a flip or turn. It's not hard to picture the slut naked. For crying out loud, I can even see the shape of his cock. I mean seriously, does that suit even give him protection from bullets, or at least from the cut of a knife?

There are times I just want to shove my knife in his leg just so he can get the point of wearing some kind of armor with that suit. Finally, when he was done bashing everyone, he turned to me.

''How you doing, Dick face?''

''There you are Jason.''

''Wait-what?''

Next thing I knew, Dick stabbed me with something I couldn't even see, and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, we were on the rooftop of a building not too far from the scummy building I fainted in. Dick was beside me, watching the police grab people from the building and put them in their police cars.

''Finally Jaybird, you're awake.''

''WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

''Do what?''

"TRANQUILIZE ME!''

''Oh, that. Well, I found out that you were going to blow that place up, so I figured I would make sure you didn't. I let you just do all the work of getting all the captives out, and then just made sure you noticed me go inside to save the pathetic scum so you wouldn't blow the place up and murder them all. Oh and I had to tranquilize you for the sake of saving me time and breath to find any more info I could and call the police.''

''WELL FUCK ME!''

''Yeah, I know sucks doesn't it? Well, there's still one more thing I need from you.''

''Why the fuck would I help you?''

''Well Jaybird, maybe you wouldn't be so eager to blow the place up if you'd known the captives in there were all given a drug that makes them so desperate to fuck each night, they would do anything to satisfy that urge. The drug doesn't actually wear off at all, it will only feel like it's out of there system when they do fuck, but it will came back each night until they're given a cure. And if they try not to fuck at night, the drug will never stop until they do, otherwise they would end up being stuck during the day until they get satisfied.''

''Well then did you give them the cure?''

''There isn't one, well not yet anyways.''

''Great.''

''But I do know something else. This drug is actually from Poison Ivy's plants. If I can get the original plant, I could make a cure.''

''Well then, let's go find that hottie''


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long to get to Gotham from Bludhaven, though it did feel like it when Dick was swinging everywhere instead of just riding a motorcycle like me. What a damn show off.

Poison Ivy's place wasn't hard to find, just follow the big trees whose branches lead to some old building with a lot of other big trees with branches.

Once we got there, I was already getting my guns loaded. Dick, on the other hand, was just standing there.

"What, you don't need to prepare?"

"No, but bullets aren't exactly going to win against plants and trees, and besides, we won't need to fight."

"And you're so sure of this, why?"

"Because Ivy only cares for her dear flowers, I don't think she is really happy that people are chopping them up to make a sex drug for their own pleasures."

"So what, you think she is just going to give you one that she is willing to let you chop for the sake of curing the people who used her 'dear plants'?"

"No, but I know she won't try to kill the people who are trying to stop other people from using her plants as sex drug."

"Fine, but let's split up at least, just in case her big, fat, ugly plants don't agree with us helping her and EAT US!"

"Fine, but don't go shooting just because a tree gives you the spooks."

I didn't bother to wait for Dick to finish his bloody joke, so I left without him knowing.

I travelled around to the side of the building. It was actually an old research lab with a glass house that looked like the plants had grown much larger than intended and have taken over the building. Well that's definitely Ivy's work. My best bet was that Ivy had something in that glass house that could help us. I didn't want to take the front door in case her plants weren't too happy on seeing my sweet body snooping around, so the rooftop window it was then.

Once I got inside it was kinda peaceful. It felt relaxing, until I had to try to remind myself that it was probably the plants trying to get me to loosen my guard so they could get a good shot on eating me.

But the flowers and trees in there were, I admit, beautiful. And to think, one of them was the ingredient in an abnormal sex drug. I'm not going girly, but hey, it was a nice place compared to some of the filth there is in Gotham. Seriously, with all the shitty crimes and chaos going on in Gotham, you wouldn't expect something so beautiful here.

I noticed there was a small room in the corner of the glass house, and figured that was something I might as well look into. I slammed the door open but no one was inside, thank god. I so didn't want Ivy to send one of her plants to get me. The room almost looked like a bedroom. It had a bed, a desk and even a closet. I wondered if Ivy actually liked living in civilization once in a while. On the desk, I found something quite interesting. There were pictures of Batman and the little brat Damian dressed as Robin, pictures of the Replacement in his Robin suit and Red Robin, as well as Barbra as Batgirl, and even Stephanie and Cassandra in their costumes. There was also Dick in his Robin costume and other pictures of him getting older and older, changing his costume into the Nightwing costume he has now. All these pictures were almost timelines of each person as they grew older wearing each one of their costumes. It looked like Ivy had actually recorded how the Bat family had grown over the years. A collection of everyone in that fucked family but me. I was missing, why was I missing? She captured everyone but me, how could she miss me?

I was ravaging the desk drawers, trying to find any other pictures that could have at least had me in them, but found nothing. So even Ivy didn't think I belonged in the family. She didn't even think of me as a hero.

"Fuck, this is unbelievable! She has to have at least one bloody picture of-"

"One picture of what exactly?"

Fuck, it was actually Ivy's voice behind me.

"What is it that's missing in my collection?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were such a stalker for a plant."

"Oh, but I'm not the stalker. Those pictures were delivered to me."

"Ok, now that is interesting! Why were they delivered to you?"

"As if I'd tell you, but you know, it was rather helpful. A lot of people think they are all the same, immortal people who can't be killed, but after seeing those pictures I realized they are all still human and in fact one of them was killed.

She walked to her bed side drawer and pulled out more pictures, pictures of me.

"Out of all of them, the second boy wonder was the fastest one to finish his career as a hero. Such a shame. I could have had such fun with him, but the Joker doesn't like changes that he didn't make and I guess he didn't like the boy wonder being someone else."

Fuck I wish this bitch would stop talking. Is she trying to talk about my past on purpose? Wait, does she even know that was me in the past? Fuck, I don't know how to react to this without giving away information she may or may not fucking know. SHIT!

"Ok fine, but why bother telling me this anyway? Sorry but I'm just a little confused why a couple of vines aren't strangling me right now instead of you talking to me like a normal person?"

"Mmmm, maybe because I'm bored and I want to play a little game."

"Yeah, I don't do games, so cut to the chase" I started pointing my guns towards her as I was talking.

"I want to destroy the whole Bat clan, but I can't get close enough to do it, they don't trust me. For some reason though, they seem to be more open to you."

Fuck I can't let her figure out I was Robin once.

"Maybe because I'm not just a cold-blooded villain like you. I actually save people and get rid of those who try to do nothing but harm innocent people their entire lives."

"Maybe, but you still are not one of the Bats aren't you, so why are they so nice to you compared to all the other villains and anti-heroes out there?"

"As if I fucking know, but personally, it's not a problem to me whether or not they like to be nice."

Ivy started to walk closer to me, and thank god I have this helmet on, otherwise she would for sure try to give me the kiss of death.

"You know I'm very bored and I want to understand what's so special about you. Just let me play with you for a bit to help me understand."

Ivy was sliding her hands over my body until they stopped right on top of my belt.

"I want to know who you are behind that mask and I expect to see much more than just your face."

She started to undo my belt. SHIT I can't do this but damn this chick is hot. I have to stop her, after all she doesn't want sex, she wants control or maybe to kill me and I guess she thought seducing me would get my helmet off.

"As tempting as that is, I don't play games."

"You will, don't worry."

I felt vines grabbing me and pulling me to the damn bed. Ivy opened the door to let this bloody stupid blue flower in to travel around the edge of the bed.

"My pretty, I need you to get this little one in the mood for games."

"You fucking whore! I regret saying that you were tempting because now I realize you're just a slut and it's your job to be tempting."

"Oh, that attitude won't do. Let's at least take that helmet off so we can fix your manners."

"Good luck bitch but you won't figure out how to unlock it."

"I won't need to."

Those fucking vines started to grab each end of my helmet and actually pulled it until it broke in half.

"What the fuck kind of steroids do you give those plants?"

"Enough to help me see that face of yours, not too bad, I guess. I'll have some real good fun tonight, after you become so desperate, you'll tell me all your secrets."

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Pretty it's time to fix his manners now, gas him."

That blue fucking flower grew bigger until it was actually the size of my head. Fuck, this thing was about to spill some gas onto me and turn me into one of Ivy's slaves, no fucking doubt.

As it was about to burst in front of my fucking face, Nightwing slammed down on top of me, covering my face with a huge ass gas mask. The gas hit Dick, no doubt, but it didn't seem to have taken any effect. He was able to cut the vines holding me and knocked Ivy down with one of those jump flip acrobat things Dick always fucking did.

As we started to run, Ivy quickly got up and sent her plants after us.

"I have a plan, but I need you to be the bait Red."

"Why the fuck me? I was pretty much already the bait when she tried to gas me."

"Exactly. It might as well be you. Besides, she had already gassed me, there's no point for her to try it again."

"FUCK!"

Nightwing did a jump and disappeared while I was still running from the vines chasing me, until I heard glass collapse on top of it.

I ran out and managed to get to my bike, but I was still waiting for signs of Dick. Shit, if I remember my time as being Robin he would have come back by now after giving us more time to escape. I mean he is taking longer than he should to meet up. Did he actually get caught? And what about the gas that shot him? Did it finally take effect?

Thankfully within my train of thought Nightwing jumped down in front of me.

"We have enough time to get away if we leave now, come on!"

Dick started to launch his grappling hooks as I started my bike. Fuck, the moment we were safe from the evil vegetarian, I knew I needed to talk to Dick about what he found and the pictures delivered to Ivy. As much as I hate the idea of helping the bat family rather than killing them all, I had a feeling people would start to figure out who the Red Hood used to be, and if the wrong people do figure it out I would need some help from the very family that betrayed me.

OoO

so what do you think so far, (awkward laugh) sorry it's been a while but i wasn't really sure where i was going with this at first since i actually wanted it to be more than just a slash of Dick and Jason. anyway this is a request by the way so i'm not too sure how far or how epic i will make this but i will warn you. this request was an extreme yaoi and i mean it was requested to be just a yaoi fanfic, but i figured there could be more to the reasons why all the smut is happening the way i'm writing it. sooo the next chapter is a big yaoi and if your someone who is not a yaoi fan i will write a summary of what happened in the smut chapter within the next chapter after. so please don't hate the the story cause of it, if you don't like i will give warnings.

p.s. please comment or review this is my first fanfics that i actually release public and i am open to any request but keep it in the d.c verse mostly batman but i can do other d.c. comics aswell. and the only show i can do in d.c. is young justice if you like me to do a show.

thanks so much for reading and thanks Nekochan114 for editing this


	3. Chapter 3

That was the moment where we would usually depart. I hadn't actually planned on working with Dick in the first place, and I didn't plan to keep working with him on this stupid case because he tranquilized me.

Besides, I needed time to think about what I was doing before I actually talked to Dick and got him to stick his bloody head deeper into my own cases. I didn't even know if I needed any help from him or the bat clan anyway. I didn't even know what my own situation was.

Dick, for some reason, was following me still. I guess he didn't get it that I work solo and that our little team thing was only just for the night. But I guess the idiot thought he could still talk to me as if he was a team member. I would have to stop and break it to him that I'm not someone he should think he is safe around, but what happened next was so not what I planned.

"Jason. Hey, Jason."

"WHAT NOW?"

"I kinda need you to do something for me."

"WHAT THE FUCK IT IS NOW—?"

When I turned around to see Dick, I could see Dick's DICK!

"WHAT THE FUCK, PUT YOUR COCK BACK INSIDE THAT SHITTY SUIT OF YOURS!"

"I can't, I need to be… satisfied."

''What?!"

"Ivy shot some gas from that plant on me before. I guess the effects took some time before it finally started to affect my body."

"SO GO MASTURBATE OR SOMETHING!"

""Yeah, I did before and the urges disappeared for a while, but now they're back, and even stronger than before."

""So you're saying this, why?"

"I need to be with someone to get satisfied."

"Well then go find a chick or something! Don't bloody talk to me about it!"

""As if I can find a girl that would want to have sex with a guy who's cock is already hard and showing. Besides, I don't have any other clothes but my Nightwing suit, so I can't just go meeting people in this state right now without them even seeing my real identity."

""What, you don't have a girlfriend you can just call and ask to come over to your place for a quick fuck?"

""No I don't and if I did, I wouldn't treat my girlfriends as some kind of toy whenever my cock gets hard."

""Whatever, just go home."

"I can't. It's too far and I'm starting to lose control of my body in this state. I won't be able to jump the roofs in the shadows without getting spotted or tripping over."

""What do you mean, lose control?"

"I mean, Jason, I want to fuck you NOW!"

""Haha… Funny but I'm out."

One thing I knew for sure was that I had to leave. Dick was going nuts and getting fucked by a guy was not how I swing. I quickly ran to jump the roof, until I felt big hands grab my belt as I was jumping and was thrown back to the flat cemented roof top I had been trying to escape from. I almost fell head first on the floor, HARD and all I could see was Dick standing over me.

I was lying between his legs when Dick crouched down to play with my belt. Fuck if I was going to let this happen, so I kicked his nuts HARD, enough that he landed right across from me, giving me enough room to quickly stand and pull my knife out.

""Ok Dick, you are seriously fucked. I mean come on you actually want to fuck a guy? I thought you were always into Babs, and if not, then that orange alien."

"I'm bi, Jay. Besides, I'm over both of them and now I just need you to do this for me."

""Yeah, but I'm not gay or bi. Sorry but I'm only into "chicks."

"Well if you never tried it, then you don't know if you like it."

"I won't! Anyway it's me! Last I checked everyone in the bat family hates me, so why the heck would you want to do it with me out of all people?"

"Jaybird, I'm desperate and horny. How could you pass me up? Besides I've always liked your body. That time when you put on my old robin costume really made me want to get a taste of you. That was, until you opened your smart ass mouth, and from that moment on I wanted to kill you."

""So you also didn't care that I died. Wow, thanks for being honest."

""It was hard; you were such a bastard to me. But at times, watching you move in that suit, and watching as you grew stronger and faster, and gained more muscle I couldn't help but touch myself thinking of it. But you were still too young and too much of a jerk to try to get close to you. I didn't even know if you would like being with a guy when you were old enough to start dating."

""Well I didn't then and I still don't now, so shut up with the wet dreams."

""But tonight it won't be just a wet dream. Please Jason I need you right now."

""Like I said before, I'm out!"

""No… you're not" Dick said with an actual smirk on his face. I wasn't scared, but I was starting to lose confidence that I would be getting out any time soon.

So I ran, FAST. Dick was chasing behind me. He was actually taking his time at first, playing cat and mouse with me. He would purposely miss his chance for a catch, and the only thing I could think was that he was actually having fun playing this game. I needed to get rid of him, so as I jumped the next rooftop, I turned around enough to start shooting at him. Only problem, he was no longer behind me for me to shoot.

As I landed, I felt a kick at my stomach and the guns in my hand were knocked away. Dick started to push me down and put his face right against my crotch. He started to kiss through the fabric of my jeans, and I could feel my jeans starting to get wet because of Dicks saliva. I pulled at his hair to try to get him to stop.

""Mph! Jason, that hurts, just let me do this!"

"FUCK NO!" I kept pulling at him until he stopped licking me.

""That's it Jay, I'm at my edge. I need this right now and you're not getting away from this."

Dick grabbed me by the arms and dragged me across the roof to the side where there were some safety. I was squirming trying to get away from his grip but instead I saw handcuffs come out from his pocket he was cuffing both my hands around the bars.

""There, much better. Now we can play"

""You do know this counts as RAPING SOMEONE!"

""Not if you end up liking it."

""And why the fuck do you think I'm going to like this?"

""Because I'm going to keep fucking you until you do, but for now, I need satisfaction so you will need to play with me first."

Dick was starting to unzip his suit; his cock was rock hard and already leaking pre-cum. Then he brought his cock closer to my face.

""You've stalled enough but now you have to deal with this."

"How funny but seriously, KEEP THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME-

I didn't get to finish that last word because Dick just shoved his cock in my mouth.

""You can't scream or someone will hear you and come up. Now please don't bite. I would like to have my penis without any scars."

Fuck, I could taste the salt and bitterness of his cock, but I wasn't going to bite someone's cock. Dick started to move slowly, making his cock slide across my tongue but never taking it out to let me scream. I could feel his pubic hair on my nose as he slid in, Dick's sweaty body the only thing I could smell. The tip of his cock was leaking, dripping the pre-cum down my throat, and I could feel the length of his shaft deep inside my throat. He was pushing in and out so slowly, like he was treasuring the moment of face fucking me.

After a few thrust in my mouth he would start to get a little faster each time, slamming his cock in my face and making my head keep slamming against the cement behind me. Whenever Dick thrust, his balls would slam onto my chin making a loud skin slapping sound. His face looked so desperate but also happy, like a wish had come true for him. Without warning, he lifted my head up high by pulling my hair and was shoving his balls in my mouth as well. He then came down my throat. I was able to feel the warm fluid dripping inside my body.

I couldn't breathe and all I could do was swallow it down or let it choke me. Dying by being choked from someone's cum was not how I wanted people to hear how the Red Hood disappeared.

Once he pulled out, he laid his stupid, perfectly shaped ass on top of my chest while his cock was still close to my face, just underneath my chin.

""Oh, Jay. I really needed that…..ahhh…uuhhh. But I need more."

"FUCK NO, NO MORE FACE FUCKING! If you're satisfied for now, then let me go before you get hot again."

""But I still need to be satisfied."

""What my mouth wasn't good enough? Well sorry, but I haven't sucked a cock before and I'm never going to again."

""Well I've always desired something more than just a blowjob from you."

He started to fondle around my belt, playing with it until he unhooked it. I needed to put this guy to sleep before he really did FUCK ME!

""Fine, there's no way of getting out of this, I get that now, but come on. This would be my first time with a guy. Do you mind at least taking the cuffs off so I can experience this properly?"

"You would just run as soon as you get a chance."

""Well, I can't run if I'm occupying you, right?"

""And what exactly would you be doing to occupy me?"

"I'll suck you again."

""Mmmmmm tempting but your hands might as well be kept cuffed just in case you change your mind."

""What then? What do you want me to do?"

"…Masturbate!"

""Uhhh what?"

"I want to watch you masturbate in front of me, now."

""Wow! So in account of being a rapist you're also a desperate perv?"

""Play with yourself now or I'll just get on with your little ass-"

""No, no I can pleasure myself if you want, just uncuff me."

It took Dick a while before he actually went into a pocket and pulled out the key. I would bet that bloody tranquilizer was in that pocket too.

""If you run, I will fuck you without even preparing you and for your first time it would hurt like hell."

""Oh I never thought there was such a bad side to you, Dick."

""You keep pushing me Jay, besides it should have been you who was gassed and desperate for satisfaction, so you basically owe me."

That was actually a good point, not that I owe him because I don't owe people shit. But the fact that it would have been me in this state under the control of Ivy, actually is a good enough reason for owing him. But as if hell it would be paying him back with MY BODY. Even so it could have been me so desperate that I might end up spilling all the secrets to Ivy, and having her get her way with me while I'm too helpless to stop. Now that I think about, did Ivy intentionally try to get all my secrets out through her evil vegetables or was it just a bonus advantage for that horny bitch

""Hurry up, I'm getting bored Jay."

Shit I had to touch myself in front of this perv.

""Ok, ok just give me a sec. My audience to these things are usually chicks, you know, and it's usually them giving me the show."

I took of my gloves off for this; I really didn't want to add cum mixed with blood to them.

I started to grab my cock and slide my fingers up and down the shaft of my cock to the tip. I started slow and moaned every now and then on purpose to get Dick's full attention. Dick started to lick is lips, his eyes gazing without blinking onto my cock.

I needed him to get closer, so I used my other hand to massage my balls. I figured I could give Dick what he wanted and call out his name as I played with myself.

""Mmm….. tsk….. D-Di…ccckk"

""What?"

"Aaaahhhh….. D-D….ick!"

"Jason, lets prepare you."

I stopped straight away.

"NO… I'll do it. Remember, you wanted me to masturbate! It doesn't count if you help me."

I couldn't let him touch me without him getting close enough, so I started to slip one finger inside my entrance.

"Jay, let me help."

""Not…..yet…aah!" I was pushing in and out with my one finger, Dick on the other hand seemed like he couldn't take it anymore and jumped on top of me.

""That's enough, let's finally do it!" Dick started to kiss me while grinding our cocks together. He was pulling my finger out and adding two of his own inside of me and thrusting deep.

"Aaaahhhh…..Dick!"

"Yes, Jason moan for me!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" I needed to end this before he did start thrusting with his cock. I needed to stop him.

I started to play with Dick nipples, trying to distract him.

"Aaa…. Jason keep going."

I kept one hand busy with one nipple while the other glided over his body. I felt where the bloody pocket was in that suit.

Dick started to use three fingers inside of me.

"Aaahhh…dammit Dick, warn me!"

""Ok Jason, I want to put it in now."

"Sure thing, Dick, go ahead."

Dick started to lift his hips underneath me; he was smiling and so sweaty.

"Jason…"

"Dick, did you actually think you could "fuck me?"

""What?"

I stabbed Dick with the tranquilizer he had in his pocket. The bastard didn't notice me slip it out from his pocket.

""Jay… "Jay."

I kicked Dick off of me and watched as he passed out.

"As if I'm fucking going to get raped by a guy, Dick. Have a goodnight's sleep you fucking rapist."


	4. Chapter 4

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fuck. You are so dead for that, you fucking rapist!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason started to pull out his gun, ready to kill the bastard who forced him into that sick blow job and was about to force him into gay sex./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""NOOOOOOO!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A batarang flew directly at is hand, making him let go of the gun just before he pulled the trigger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I thought you only killed bad guys." Tim stood right above them from the chimney, walking straight towards Nightwing and checking for his pulse. He then examined his eyes, opening his eye lids to find enlarged pupils/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""'You little shit!" Jason was clutching his hand, still throbbing after its impact with the batarang. He swore directly at the replacement who fueled his every desire of /"'Of course the fucking replacement comes to save the day."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm never going to let you hurt Dick." Tim eyed Jason with a cold look "'Even though you kill bad guys, I still believe there is good hidden somewhere inside you, the good that still loves us, because we're still your family."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't you dare start giving me that heart felt speech. Dick was the bad guy here. He deserves it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Really? So after all the good he has done, what is the one horrible thing he has done to deserve death by you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason hesitated to explain. How was he to tell the replacement that he was almost raped? "He tortured me, you little shit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Really? Because Dick never tortures anyone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And Batman never kills, but he sure as hell likes to forget the ones who were killed. Besides, he sure as hell acts like he was the one that killed them, since he never shows any emotions that he actually cared what happen to them"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Harsh. So you just want me to tell Bruce you were going to kill Dick because he tortured you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I don't care anymore, just take him and piss off already replacement."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason started to turn and was getting ready to run off and jump to the next roof before Tim /"SO YOU DON'T MIND ME EXPLAINING THAT HE RAPED YOU?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason stopped right before he was about to /"You fucking shit! YOU WERE WATCHING?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No, but I know what being doped up on a sex drug would look like. After all, his skin is hot and pupils are huge, and since you said he tortured you I can only put two together to figure out what really happened. Besides you just confirmed it for me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ever wonder if you're too smart for your own good?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's try not to change the subject here. You were going to kill an innocent man because you felt vulnerable and embarrassed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason blushed slightly, more than a little embarrassed. He was going to kill someone who basically had no control and was a victim to one of Ivy's plants. If only he had his helmet on right now, Tim wouldn't be able to see his blush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Jackpot - so that's what happened. He was caught by Ivy, drugged before he escaped and found you right at the time when the drug started to take effect. Then he raped you and you somehow knocked him out and were about to kill him out of embarrassment."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason really wanted to kill this kid, until he realized Tim got it only half right. For starters he didn't know that both he and Dick worked together briefly and that he was only forced a blow job – technically not a complete /So he could save his dignity slightly since he was technically not raped. "You were close replacement, but Dick didn't exactly rape me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh really? So why were you going to kill him then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Technically he only forced me on a blow job, I knocked him out before he could even try to take it further."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hmmm, I might believe that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well that's the true story." That should be enough to satisfy the replacement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fine I'll believe it, But I don't think this is over, Jason."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well then I'm leaving, but one more thing…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What?..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What are you doing in Bludhaven, Tim?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Depends… are you going to tell me why you're here, Jason?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""…..See ya, you little shit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jason jumped off to the next roof. He didn't want to tell anyone that he had come here for business since he still had to figure out what those photographs were for. Bruce finding out he was here for the sex slave kidnappings would lead him to Ivy's sex plants, which of course would lead him to the photos just as it did to Jason. The last thing he needed was a reason for Bruce to start getting Jason to work together with his little bat army. Besides he wasn't a part of that family anymore. He didn't need to tell them shit or care if it would lead them to some kind of disaster. He was now the bad guy, the black sheep out of them. There was no need for him to care what would happen to them by those photos. He just needed to watch out for number one so he could never end up with whatever is coming for them./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-color: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
div id="chapter_4_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ok again huge thanks to Nekochan114, she had this checked and edited for me a while back but i couldn't get it uploaded for some reason. Not sure why but for a time AO wasn't letting my changes appear on this chapter. Anyway she will not be doing anymore but I'm still thankful for this, since know i have a clearer idea on what i need to fix and how i should think when portraying the characters. (Though i'm probably still gonna makes those mistakes until i practice more and get used to fixing them)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Also NOTE: this is a pre-52/ time, where Jason was still considered an enemy to the Bats. So before New52, Jason was never seen as ever 'friendly' to Tim (the New52 seemed to make them as buddies now which is ironic) and is very much close to the time after 'The Battle for the Cowl' where Jason almost killed Tim TWICE now. So this world is more focused at a time before Jason was brought back to the family. (before new52, because before it ended we last see Jason make a bluff about blowing up Gotham and Dick told Damian that one day he will come back to the family, then 52 came out and Jason is kind of back in with the Bats)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"and another Note: Not saying that this is a spoiler but for this world, Jason was never raped by someone before he was Robin. I don't know for sure if he was officially in the comics but for this world, he wasn't. THOUGH it is still a sensitive matter to Jason and you will know why in later chapters. So for now it's hush hush to why my version of Jason has his issues about non-consent intimacy. Or more so what my belief Bruce's letter means by ''the secret i should have never kept between us''. but keep in mind Jason's coping method to theses issues is by making up jokes and smiles. or more really 'false smiles' and that will be a very important factor in my later chapters./p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
